


Happy Birthday, Anna

by QueenEphiny



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEphiny/pseuds/QueenEphiny
Summary: What if their parents didn't get there in time to take Anna to the trolls?





	Happy Birthday, Anna

 

“Elsa?” A young voice calls through the dark.

“Yes, dear?” Elsa rolls over, and opens her eyes to see her sister’s head poking over the mattress.

“We eat cake now?” Eager hands pull at the blanket still covering the older princess.

“Anna,” Elsa clears her throat before continuing. “Cake isn’t until your party. You know that.”

“Party now?”

The older sister lets out a content laugh, “Not yet, little one. We have to wait for our friends, right?”

Anna only pokes out her lower lip.

“It will be soon. I promise. Now, tell big sister how old you are today.”

“Tree!” she exclaims while holding up two fingers. Elsa can only smile, as she reaches a hand out from under the blanket to pull up another finger.

“That’s right, Smartie,” she compliments as she pokes her baby sister on the nose. “Why don’t we go build a snowman while we wait for Mama and Papa to wake up?”

“Okay!” Anna bounces out of the bedroom.

 

***

 

“... Happy birthday to you!”

“Make a wish, Anna,” Elsa reminds her sister as everyone finishes the song.

Anna squeezes her eyes shut.

Elsa is smiling at her sister. 

The king has his hands on Elsa’s shoulders, and a look of pride is on his face.

“Done!” Anna’s eyes burst open before she blows out the candles, sending the party into temporary darkness.

Claps and cheers are heard all around.

Elsa feels the hands on her shoulders tighten, and a man’s voice calling her name.

“Elsa…”

“Someone put on some candles, so we can cut the cake,” Elsa motions to move the hands off her shoulders.

“Elsa…” The voice is slightly louder.

The hands won’t move.

“Elsa…”

“Anna?” Elsa begins struggling.

“Elsa!” Anna’s scream is drown out by a man’s voice and flash of bright light.

“Anna!” Elsa tries to throw off the pressure from her shoulders.

“Elsa… Can you hear me?” The man’s voice is right next to her.

“Anna!” Elsa’s  eyes shoot open as she tries to sit up. “Where am I?” Looking around, all she can see are white walls.

“We’re going to need to double her dosage,” The man’s voice states. Elsa turns toward the man sitting next to her with a complete lack of recognition.

“Where’s Anna?”

Ignoring Elsa, “I’m going to need you to hold her down while I give her this.”

Elsa tries to fight the ties holding her to the bed.

“Okay, pull up her sleeve there.”

“No! Anna!”

“That’ll do for now. We’ll monitor her on this dosage for a while.”

Elsa’s cries are dying down as her eyes can longer remain open. Her breathing slows within seconds.

 

***

 

“Elsa?” A young voice calls through the dark.


End file.
